User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Born to Die page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey Thanks, I'm making my Surge 2.0 MOCs at the moment! How about you, have you got Surge 2.0 yet? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! I used a bunch of pieces from Firelord (he has two of there silver hands, you know XD), and I can't remember whoelse I used. :P 13:43, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hello,Matoro1.I read your comment and I'm here to ask you a question: Do you like the "Water Heroes" or the Water villains? And what character of them? Jenny Sharp Hey - I saw the two pictures you uploaded to Sharp's article ... but I'm afraid that the entries are being judged. Though, just a few extra poses shouldn't hurt. Just for your knowledge :) Good Luck! Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 01:06, August 3, 2011 (UTC) The requested pages have been deleted. Thank you for working with Custom Hero Factory! King Joe CHFW B'crat, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 20:59, August 15, 2011 (UTC) It wasn't meant for Rocka's page, it was to show one of my friends on Mibbit something. :P Blog Post Issue It's OK, I think I see the issue. I think that you, nor anyone else can post a comment because sometimes, when you post polls on a blog post, it prevents commenting. This should be a section somewhere near the editing box that allows comments or not. Try it. Only you can edit your blog, so only you can do it. We'll Remember 9/11 00:19, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Creation Adoption Hey, you may (or may not) have noticed that I have three pages on the wiki, one character and two locations (Patrick Zire, the Aligned Chaos Cascade, and the Voodoo Paradox Spirals). However, I don't think I will really have any plans to make my own HF storyline, and since I noticed you have a planned storyline, I was wondering if you would like to incorporate these pages into your continuity. If you do not need them, that is perfectly fine with me. Regards, --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 08:30, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Glad to hear! :D Feel free to do any tweaks you like, as long as they remain generally the same. Oh BTW, not sure if you'll want this MOC (seeing as you've got plenty of Heroes in your storyline), but I've recently created a character called Fredrick Nova, and I have no use for him either. If you would or would not like him, let me know! :D --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 21:34, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright. You call the shots! But if you want to kill him, do what you like. :D --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 22:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi You're welcome. Thanks for letting me know about him. DOWN WITH POOR GRAMMAR! Wikishmid 21:47, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Protection Done! King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 16:49, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'll check and see if it's the same IP, in which case, I will issue a warning. Should this persist, said user will be banned. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! Understandable. I have taken the time and constructed a lengthy warning. I don't like that kind of language, but its your userpage. I leave it alone. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 21:34, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Matoro1.... Because I respect all persons. I will not further edit your page. But.... I would like you to change D*** to dang. Dang is the same thing, with out swearin'. Or instead do D*** anoying! young children should not be on Wikia, but there are lots of them. Their parents do not want them reading that word. And to back myself up even more, people join this with different religions or beliefs. They may be offended or worse seeing that word. I know you do not believe it is a swear word but it is. Please respect other users and children by changing it. I strongly believe what I say. But, I still respect you and your page. But again, please change it to Dang or D***. Chat moderator to Coaster Pedia, user to Zelda Pedia, one wiki to rule them all, NASA wiki, and admin and head admin of Roller Coaster 'Custom '''wiki. Kata89 11:37, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Please reply to this message. tension No, I respect the fact that you are hearing me out. And I am excited about working on some stories or heroe's along side this community. And I respect your beliefs that it is not a swear. But, if you wish me not to ever edit your page again then I shall not. (but I will if you put the F word! lol) I am greatly sorry for the edit war, but I needed to protect others. But, seeing your side, I kinda get it. But I still will think it is wrong. And the funny thing about this, is that I work at a Custom wiki myself! ''Kata89 13:02, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 A servent to Matoro1 in CHFW... Reply Well, I found the servent of Matoro ''thing funny though. And lol about you have a servent. And yes, I can put the swear behind me. I believe if used correctly, it is not a swear. (see Les Miserables) But really, if you need me to edit some thing or what ever I'll be happy to do it! I also enjoy reading articles you have made. Kata89 13:45, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Story I did not finnish all of it yet... But the inroduction...like "WOW". The intro was nice and short..yet- gave an entire way of thinking. I thought that what I have read so far was extrodanarily good. (personally, better than fall of magma moon.) Keep writing stories like that and you can change your career to an author. (jk) Kata89 14:22, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Keeping writing stories! StoriesII Yes, I will no doubt click those tiny blue letters that will transport my molecular structure to a page of stories. lol. I have been writing a story about hero factory, I guess soon I'll post it. ''Kata89 15:18, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Heh, don't look forward to it to much. You'll have a better time reading yours! :P Kata89 15:22, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Hey, you wouldn't mind if I used some of your infoboxes for characters and planets, would you? They seem to be much more detailed than the wiki's default templates. --Sincerely, Echo 1